Vocaloid Academy
by SilverAzalea12204
Summary: An academy for only vocaloids is located in the mountains. After scoring an audition to be a vocaloid after a summer camp, Hikari is able to join this academy. How will this turn out for our favorite vocaloids and of course the newbie Hikari.


**Hey there people! Lula here! I'm starting a new story! One of my favorite things to listen to is vocaloid so... I decided to make a story! This is a more highschool themed fanfic so um... We'll see how this goes! (Or I will forget to update it... I hope that doesn't happen... Probably will though... Knowing me...)**

 **Also! I don't own any of the songs in this fanfic.**

* * *

 _The vocaloid only academy was located in the mountains in a more isolated place. Their was a hotel nearby where all of the vocaloids stay. There was also a song and dance sudio nearby along with a few stores nearby that, and finally there was the vocaloid company building._

 _"Come on, Luka!" a voice called, "We can't be late! Not to this!" The girl, Luka rushed over._

 _"Sorry Miku. You could have gone ahead... I don't want to make you late." Luka apologized, "Let's go." Miku nodded and they headed off to the academy._

* * *

 _~Hikari's P.O.V.~_

I turned on my computer and put in my earbuds. Finally I was home and I could listen to my favorite vocaloid duo! Miku and Kaito!

"Let'a see... Ah!" I smiled as I clicked on the video, "Cendrillon. The first one I ever heard!" The video started...

Miku

Let me dream of dancing till the dawn

The bells of the clock would break the magic

Vaguely those fingers beckon me to the stairs

I leap up them taking three at a time

Kaito

In the carriage you were shivering

Flick up the miserable rags and dance in the ball at night

Miku + Kaito

I look for the one I do not know

That voice whispers to me

"Thrust the edge you hold and take away everything"

In the castle orphans get together

Drawing smiles on the masks

The Seraph would take even a false mercy under the wings

Kaito

In the ashes the glass slippers are ruddily melting and merging

Miku

Knowing to late, I get shivers and wish to go back

At the clock you glance

I take off the slippers and dance through a slope

By the tips of your fingers you reached for my neck

Kaito

I brush a tear and give it a kiss

At that moment an impulse runs down the spine

Miku + Kaito

Do not ring the bells

As I fall on my knees to you

And cry "Not yet"

My right hand thrusts "Farewell"

You are the princess with an indelible perfume of gunshot residue

Your strong eyes pierce me right through my icy mask

Miku

Still your breath pierces the ears of mine

It would be a faraway dream

Kaito

The moonlight shining through a stain-glass window is the veil I put on you

Miku + Kaito

At the knee I tear the dress and throw away the tiara

We gaze into each other's eyes and sparks fly

Burning in flames, the lonely souls feel drawn to each other

If I can not brush away your tears as if it were a solitary play

May the time stop now!

Intoxicated by you

I wish to engrave every swaying throb on my mind

May it stay!

Stricken by hotly wet surge

I can't move anymore as if it were a fairy tale

~END~

"Hikari! Come here, you have a letter!" I groaned as I heard my mom, Asami, calling me. I turned off the computer and dragged myself back out of bed. Why would I have a letter anyway?

"Coming mom!" I called making sure she wouldn't call again. I changed quickly into more comfortable clothes from my school uniform and I ran downstairs.

"This is for you." She handed me an envelope. I grabbed it and sat down on the couch, turning it over to see who it was from. It was an audition form for vocaloid.

"What the?" I stared at it in disbelief. There had been a singing camp I participated in recently and apparently someone was to be chosen as a possible new vocaloid, but surely they had gotten the wrong address.

"Well? What is it?" Asami asked me, "Anything important?" I nodded.

"It's actually very important!" I exclaimed, "You know vocaloid right?" Asami rolled her eyes.

"Of course." She sighed, "I hear about it enough on the radio and you talk about the all the time. Especially that one duo... What were their names again?"

"It's Miku and Kaito mom..." I groaned, "Honestly! How do you not know that by now?!"

"Well I clearly don't care about some ridiculous singers ok?" Asami returned, "Now what is the letter about." I frowned slightly. I knew my mom didn't approve of my vocaloid adoration, but would she really take this chance away from me? There was one part I knew she would hate, so it was entirely possible.

"It's an audition form." I stated simply, "For vocaloid."

"Why on earth would they send you an audition form?" Asami asked, "Hand that to me." She grabbed the letter out of my hand.

"Mom!" I exclaimed. She frowned.

"There is absolutely no way you are doing this." She declared, confirming my earlier concerns, "For one! I don't want you becoming a vocaloid. For two! This requires you to leave home and live somewhere faraway from here just to go to a vocaloid only school! That's completely ridiculous! Why would anyone let their child do this?!" I snatched the letter back.

"Because their children had dreams!" I exclaimed, "I also happen to want to do this! For once it won't be something I was forced to do! I can sing and dance like I have always wanted to!" Asami sighed and shook her head in annoyance.

"I'm sorry Hikari... I just don't think it's reasonable, and I don't want to let my only daughter leave!" Asami explained, "Listen... I'm willing to let you off from a few activities, but there is no way I am letting you chaise after something like this."

"You clearly don't understand." I sighed before running upstairs and slamming the door behind me.

* * *

 **Alright this is what I got so far! It's not great and I'm not 100% sure that I got all the song lyrics right (Or all my spelling and grammar), but oh well. Anyways! If you did enjoy this story please let me know (or not... :/) and I will try to keep updating! Also this is mostly going to made up as a go. I don't have much more than the main plot... Well! That's all! I hope you enjoyed it. Bye!**

 **\- Lula**


End file.
